taskforce589fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cpl. Wilding
Welcome Hi, welcome to Task Force 589 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Task Force 589 Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 02:59, March 16, 2010 Loop Can you fix the quote template loop? -- Alex Martin Rider 21:22, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Weapons I can do some pages and I'll be in charge of pictures. We still need a background........-- Alex Martin Rider 03:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm here! Well, it's a long story, but long story short, command approved once the disclaimer was put up. General QuilixGeneral Quilix 14:54, April 3, 2010 (UTC) How the heck did I mess that up?!?! --General Quilix 15:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Makarov got trashed I don't know how. I tried to fix it, but it didn't work. So I'm backing off before I blow up Wikia! :) --General Quilix 19:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi Cpl. Wilding. First off, do you want me to transfer the image on the front page to the wiki logo? It will look better that way. Any other requests to my talk page, and I'll be happy to help. --Callofduty4Talk 19:14, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :I can change the wiki image but to change the background I will need administrator rights and some time. --Callofduty4Talk 19:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::As Alex Martin Rider is the only bureaucrat, he is the only one who can make me an admin. I also need to be an admin to change the wiki logo, sorry about that. I only need the rights temporarily, after I am done you can take them away. --Callofduty4Talk 19:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Background Can't he just tell me how to do it........ -- Alex Martin Rider 19:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) P90 I saw you uploaded a picture of a P90. What the heck is that for? -- Alex Martin Rider 19:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Mine's better. XD -- Alex Martin Rider 19:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Background Ok, done it. I'm trying now to get the logo to work. If I can't, I will make one myself. --Callofduty4Talk 21:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. You are most welcome and it was a pleasure to help out. --Callofduty4Talk 22:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Scout Not really seeing it work out….that's just me. -- Alex Martin Rider 00:36, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Yeah, interesting wikia you got here. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:43, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Other Op Well THAT'S reassuring! XD JK! LOL!General Quilix 23:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:12, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Heads Up Display: "Warning! Ultimatum Problem Approaching!" Um, guys? Doesn't the stuff currently in the Operation: Ultimatum page actually happen in the time between Inferno and Takedown? Just wondering. Unless we're changing the storyline again? JK! XD General Quilix 15:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Ok, I won't do it again! 15:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I see you went along with my Administrators category then! Good idea isn't it? 15:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) You didn't think of it because you're too busy making this wiki awesome! Sgt. Edwards 15:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Can I...? Can I just make my own Transcripts and operations includeing all of the characters? Sgt. Edwards 15:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, can we have this as the new logo: http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=54g2eh&s=4 - It's pretty much the same but it blends in better. Sgt. Edwards 16:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RFA's? What are the requirements to become admins? Sgt. Edwards 16:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) http://taskforce589.wikia.com/wiki/File:FotoFlexer_Photo.jpg - Uploaded Sgt. Edwards 16:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) May I suggest these?: *Have been here for at least a week. *Have edited at least a hundred times. (Or 50, maby) *Be civil. *Have no record of serious offenses (E.g. vandalism, personal attacks). *Be known and trusted by others. You do that while I work on my edits and getting known and trusted! Zombiez Can I make my own characters for zombies? Sgt. Edwards 16:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Would this be a good image for a Tank? http://blamethelag.files.wordpress.com/2009/11/berserker_qjpreviewth.jpg - Sgt. Edwards 16:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I have a great idea! I could crreate the character for zombies and in a Transcript he is found in a corner injured with a pistol fighting of the infected. I'm thinking he could be called Nathan. Sgt. Edwards 18:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Where'd you get the Keith and Nick pic's from? Ok Sgt. Edwards 14:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I have the same character as Keith but minne looks different! Sgt. Edwards 14:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) My wiki Can you help me out with my wiki please?: http://nzfanon.wikia.com/wiki/NaziZombies_Fanfiction_Wiki#Welcome - I need someone who knows what he's doing! Can you make me a new logo and put it on for me? You're a life saver! Sgt. Edwards 18:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I've made a logo and I know how to do it but it's not working... Sgt. Edwards 08:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the kind words so I think I'll be sticking around then. But what if Alex gets really annoyed and blocks me or something? 12:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'm gonna work on Part 3 now! Re: Hey, how's da weather over dere? Well! THAT wasn't very NICE! XD LOL! --General Quilix 16:51, September 3, 2010 (UTC) >_> Uhhh.......there's this thing called school that I have to go to. It's quite time consuming incase you haven't heard of it.......durr. -- Yes, I think he has. However, there is also another factor known as "The Homework"... which you both are familiar with, I'm sure. As you also probably know, it's a time-consuming pain-in-the-backside nuisance that has to be done, otherwise it cuts into the phenomenon known as "The Summer" ... I'm sure you've heard of it. XD LOL! --General Quilix 17:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Helloo? Now can you get on steam? -- RE: That reminds me... Probably later tonight. I've got a long day ahead of me. XD I'll explain over the private channel (aka e-mail). --General Quilix 14:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Com Interference Sorry, ran into Com Interference. (aka call was lost. Don't worry, I did not hang up on you! XD) Shall I try to re-establish contact? --General Quilix 00:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ???????...?!?!?!?! What did I miss?! Hey, so I received a notice this morning that both AMR and CoD4 were both blocked last night. Is there anything I should know about, or would it be better that I didn't ask? --General Quilix 13:45, October 23, 2010 (UTC)